Crimson Princess
by MissTexan9821
Summary: Serena receives her dues from the Squad and the DA's office...
1. Crimson Princess

L&O  
  
"Crimson Princess"  
  
Feb. 2004  
  
Serena fell back on her bed and let out a content sigh. The day couldn't have gone any better; Judge Bradley had denied the idiotic "Motion to Dismiss", Jack had taken her for a spin on his motorcycle followed by an exquisite lunch at a quaint Italian café, and Jack allowed her to cross- examine one of the witnesses. Days like these were precious gems which Serena cherished. Today registered as an elegant, classy ruby.  
  
Serena fidgeted, adjusting herself, trying to get more comfortable, and mulled over the day's events. She drank the memories slowly and thoughtfully, just like the red wine she and Jack had shared at lunch...  
  
"Only the most luxurious fabrics in stunning hues," Jack bellowed.  
  
"Accessorize her with a Kate Spade and Prada shoes!" Anita commanded.  
  
"A facial is in order! To replenish her unparalleled, smooth, luxurious skin, reminiscent of my momma's pie crusts, and soothe her soul," Arthur advised fondly.  
  
"How 'bout one of those high-tech Palm.Chauffeur.thingies? That would complete her appearance," Lennie offered.  
  
Ed walked in on the brouhaha, and seeing his affiliates fulfilling her deepest desires, threw in a comment of his own. "Deck her out in the finest bling-bling, yo! I can hook you up, Serena!"  
  
Serena was on Cloud Ten (Cloud Nine did not include associates catering to her every need and doting upon her non-stop) and soaking up every moment. She was being fitted for a breathtakingly beautiful dress for the First Annual Change-up Dance. The idea was proposed by Ed and would entail a dance where someone from the DA's office had to invite someone from the Squad. Secretly, Ed hoped the lovely Serena would bless him with her invitation.  
  
One of Anita's assistants had presented her with an assortment of Kate Spade bags and a line of Prada's newest shoes. Anita appreciated high- quality designer items and hoped that she had and Serena had that in common.  
  
In ten minutes, she would be whisked away in a stretch-motorcycle, compliments of Jack, to fulfill Arthur's suggested facial. Serena had never had a facial before. Arthur was hoping she would enjoy it as much as he enjoyed those delicious, buttery piecrusts...  
  
Adorable Lennie, with his lack of technology knowledge, and confusion between pilots and chauffeurs, was too much for words. She graciously accepted Lennie's gift and decided to enter him into the address book first. If Lennie found out, he would roll over like a dog yearning to have a belly-rub, and make himself available to satisfy her every whim. Anita wouldn't approve of that type of behavior; 'Best to keep it a secret,' Serena told herself.  
  
In all the confusion, no one saw Serena clench her fists triumphantly and plaster a smile on her face. She was in her element. 'I knew I was meant to be a queen of somewhere, or an important woman in the public's eye, or President!' Serena contemplated.  
  
As Jack turned around and approached her, Serena regained her air of dignity and seriousness. "Serena, you are the picture of royalty. You are a princess in a category all your own." Standing on a marble pedestal, metaphorically and physically, she had a good six inches on Jack. Seductively, she draped her arms around his neck and drew him in close. Jack breathed in sharply. He gingerly moved a luminous strand of blonde perfection out of her face and rested his forehead against hers. Shocked by his reaction, Serena blinked, the image of his pleased face burned on her eyelids, and opened them to find.  
  
Jack kneeling down near her bed, his face awfully close to hers, gently nudging her awake. "Jack?" Serena inquired groggily, "What are you doing here? It's." she looked at her clock, "just barely 6:30 in the morning."  
  
"We have that meeting in Judge Daniel's office in an hour. I thought we'd go for some bagels first," Jack explained.  
  
Just her luck, a cursed meeting to remove her from her brilliant dream. "How could I have forgotten?" Serena asked, not bothering to keep sarcasm out of her voice. "Okay, Jack, give me ten minutes to get dressed."  
  
"Of course," Jack obliged. As he exited her bedroom, he turned around curiously, eyebrow raised.  
  
"What, Jack? I know that face." Serena commented.  
  
"Yes, I am your princess,". Whom, exactly, was that directed towards?"  
  
Serena blushed in more shades of red than the previous day's ruby-standards and the wine at lunch combined. She rushed to come up with a clever quip, but satisfied the question quickly in her mind. Jack, of all people, should know that a princess never reveals her secrets. 


	2. Dreaming Again

Title: Dreaming Again  
  
Author: MissTexan9821  
  
Spoilers: Hm. Let me think. "Access Nation" a bit. Either "City Hall" or "Married with Children" for a minor wardrobe concern. I think that's it.  
  
Disclaimer: Dick wasn't in, but his secretary said I couldn't have them.  
  
A/N: Bear with me as this is my first *real* fic (away from drabble- world). And it's 1:25 in the AM so any errors are completely my fault. It's a bit on the long side, but I hope you can appreciate it for the content. Oh, and it's sometime in the near future.  
  
Summary: Jack shows Serena his appreciation in the best way he knows how.  
  
When it came to secrets, Jack was a man of few words. He knew how to leak the right details to keep the attention away from the more important facts. He knew the importance of the element of surprise. Most importantly, though, he knew that the final reveal was everything.  
  
To commemorate Serena's fifth year as his ADA, and to celebrate her upcoming birthday, Jack decided to show his appreciation. He knew the first years were rough on her, as well they should have been; ADA to Jack McCoy was no laughing matter. But now that 'rookie' was a term of the past and Serena could hold her own, Jack knew she deserved more than a judge's granting of her daily remand requests. Too many nights he had seen stress and anxiety distort her youthful features. Frown lines were semi- permanently etched in her brow. Trying to make sense of incoherent statements, witness ramblings, and 'motion to dismiss this' or 'motion to preclude that' notices from inexperienced defense attorneys would have that effect.  
  
Jack had watched, intrigued, as Serena developed a tough outer shell. She learned to take the sarcasm, the lewd remarks and the insults with a spoonful of sugar. It was obvious that she had set herself up for defeat from Day 1. As she slowly let down her guard, Jack began to see an extraordinary young woman, a worthy partner, and a friend, emerge.  
  
If nothing else, Jack was surprisingly capable of reading people. He figured that a night on the town would tickle Serena all sorts of pink. He imagined that she enjoyed the things he did: the intense wind gusting as he sped down the highway, the Beatles and biographies on historical figures. Even if she didn't, it would be impossible for her to regret the night he had planned.  
  


* * *

  
"Jack, step in to my office," Arthur spoke in his usual drawl, but with a hint of exasperation. The cases over the past months had been immensely demanding and Arthur had had to make the decision of whether to ask for the death penalty or not. Despite the stress level, Jack felt a story coming on.  
  
"I remember when I was just a young squirt of a thing, my pal Russ and I used to play 'Cops & Robbers' or 'Hide-n-seek'. Heck, sometimes we'd kill garden slugs with salt. But we never played with loaded guns. A seven- year-old shootin' his mother makes my stomach turn..."  
  
'This could go on for hours,' Jack told himself. He interrupted, "Arthur, no one is happy with this case. What do you suggest? Cut him a deal? Send him to family court to be tried as a minor?" Jack was becoming antsy. He had reservations to make, flowers to pick up, and a few other things in his back pocket. If Arthur stalled him any longer, Serena would never know the true meaning of the word 'surprise'.  
  
Arthur's keen senses picked up on Jack's fidgety behavior. "Jack? Is there something you're keepin' from me? What 'chu got up your sleeve this time?"  
  
Jack didn't feel like spilling the beans just yet, and Arthur certainly wasn't the one to spill them to. He knew, though, that by not saying anything, Arthur would keep him even longer. "It's a surprise," he commented. Arthur's eyes lit up like Cupid on Valentine's Day.  
  
"I love surprises! And I could use one right about now. Come on, Jack, spill," Arthur pleaded.  
  
This was ridiculous. Here Jack was sitting in Arthur's office, trying to find a way out of letting him in on the secret, while needing to be in about three different places at once. His cunning skills took the lead and cut a fast one. "It's for you, Arthur. Now, if you don't let me leave, I won't be able to get everything ready." Jack excused himself from Arthur's office. He felt a pang of guilt; he could just imagine Arthur's eyes twinkling at the thought of someone throwing him a party. But tonight was Serena's night. And Jack wasn't about to let Arthur's potentially weeklong voyages down memory lane stop him.  
  


* * *

  
Jack had visited Serena on a number of after-work occasions so finding her, and picking her up, was more than easy. Jack had his bike polished; it was sparkling even beneath the night sky. He had been careful not to run through any puddles or mud piles and had even brought Serena an extra helmet. First on the agenda was a dinner at the restaurant of Serena's choosing (Jack had called five restaurants he knew she loved and made reservations at each, just in case).  
  
Jack parked his bike and was about to walk up and surprise Serena when he saw her reflection in the chrome. Strike one. He had lost the initial surprise. Rather than lose his cool, Jack acted as if this was how things were supposed to happen. "Serena, my dear, you are about to experience the night of your life," Jack opened enthusiastically. "Tonight it is your turn to shine. It's all about you. Tonight, you get to be the princess."  
  
Jack's theatrics forced Serena to stifle a laugh. She loved it when he went out of his way to impress someone. She had only seen it twice before, but had heard of his excessive ways on numerous occasions. Slightly shocked the she was the object of his appreciation, Serena stammered, "Jack, I, now?" She was worried about her appearance. For a night on the town, she certainly wasn't dressed properly. "Let me just go grab a few things."  
  
As Jack waited, he thought of more lines to use over the course of the night. No one could resist his charm and didn't want to be caught unawares without anything to say.  
  
Serena returned, clad in her black jacket, what Jack made out as the bottom of a dress, and her black bucket hat. Jack secretly thought that hat made her look gorgeous, but would never admit it. "Okay, all set. So Prince Charming, where to?" Serena joked.  
  
"Dinner. Your choice. I don't care where we eat, what we eat, or how expensive it is. It's high time for you to see what the 'real' McCoy is like."  
  


* * *

  
Serena's face was flushed and her cheeks ached. She had been laughing since her first three unsuccessful tries at mounting Jack's motorcycle. Who would've suspected that Jack had such an appealing sense of humor or such good taste in just about everything?  
  
Blowing Jack completely out of the water, Serena had opted for a down south Mexican restaurant. For her, it was burritos and a margarita. For him, fajitas. And a scotch afterwards. Always a scotch.  
  
With their ears ringing from the mariachi band, Jack and Serena walked, arms linked, to a nearby bookstore. They walked up and down the aisles of books mocking strange titles, laughing at cover art and simply enjoying each other's company. Serena obliged Jack's demand and tried the Baked Alaska the café was serving. In return, she ordered him a frothy mocha- something or other. When he took a sip, the foam not only got on his nose, but his eyebrow as well. "Jack! How did you," she stopped to take a breath. Her sides were splitting. Calming herself down she continued, "manage to get it there?" Embarrassed for a moment, and then deciding not to care, Jack left the residue until Serena felt obligated to humankind to wipe it off.  
  
Stepping into the chilly night once again, Jack kicked off the conversation. "The million dollar question. What do you really want to do with yourself? There's no way ADA can be as satisfying as you had hoped. Not, of course, that I haven't enjoyed your assistance. You've brought a new style to the position."  
  
"I'm going to take that as a compliment and not give it a second thought. As to the first question, I'm not sure, really. I never thought I'd find myself in New York, though. With my father on Wall Street and all. You know what would be fascinating? A natural gas lawyer. In Texas, maybe. I've heard they make lots of money," Serena explained.  
  
"That wouldn't be the margarita talking, would it? Texas, hm? Interesting choice. Believe it or not, I can see you there. Walking into a pristine office in your denim skirt, black lace top, and high-heel boots, saying, "Howdy!" to all your co-workers. It fits, Serena," Jack offered honestly. Whether Serena stayed for another ten years at the DA's office or not, Jack truly wanted her to be happy.  
  
Serena snorted. "I'm starting to believe there's a Texan in you somewhere, Mr. McCoy." In a perfect southern accent, Serena continued her mockery, "Why, Mr. McCoy, I'd like to thank you for such a wonderful night so far. There isn't by any chance more on tonight's agenda is there?"  
  
"So now you're a debutante? I must say, Serena, Arthur would be awfully proud," Jack joked. Not once in five years had he heard her adopt a southern accent. Jack looked at his watch: 10:45. The night was still young. Wanting to try on the Texan role for himself, Jack answered Serena's question in a southern drawl. "Come, cowgirl. We have plenty left to do."  
  
Serena's mouth hung open in shock. She looked at him in disbelief and then was overcome by fits of giggles. "John. James. McCoy," she said between laughs. "Did you really just speak like that? Oh, this! This is better than all of your quizzical faces combined!"  
  


* * *

  
As Serena's hair settled around her face and Jack parked his motorcycle for the last time. Taking a ride through Times Square, sitting on a bench 'people-watching' and a drive by the harbor led up to Jack's final destination for the night.  
  
"The lights in this city really are gorgeous," Serena commented, breathless. There was nothing quite like riding around New York City on a motorcycle with Jack. Not wanting to spoil the surprise for herself, Serena didn't look around.  
  
"Close your eyes," Jack instructed. "Take my hand and follow me."  
  
His palms were warm, reassuring. Serena was fascinated. The man taking her around tonight certainly couldn't be her boss. He was a stiff, law- abiding EADA. This man, this wonderful, care-free soul, was talking to her in a Texas accent, forgetting his reputation and appearance, and showing her his appreciation in more ways than he could ever know.  
  
If she didn't know any better, she would have thought Jack had connections with the Sandman. It was as if he knew her inner desires, like he had lived that dream from a few weeks ago along with her. She smiled as the specifics came flooding back—all of her friends trying to impress her and showering her with gifts. And the moment with Jack. She savored the memories as Jack slowly and carefully led her into a building. They entered what she perceived to be an elevator. For at least two minutes, they rose. When the elevator lurched to a halt, Jack led Serena out and told her to open her eyes. Below her, out the window, was the most incredible sight. She could see literally all of New York. The city was still alive even at this hour. There were people walking down on the streets, ant-sized. And the lights. They were incredible. From the dull lights on buildings, to the neon-lit signs, to the flashing car lights, to the twinkling stars above, they were breathtaking. Serena couldn't remember such a magnificent feeling.  
  
"Jack, I don't know what to say. This is incredible. It's unreal."  
  
"Don't say a word. Just enjoy it," he suggested. He didn't need her words to confirm what he knew was there. She was completely enthralled and Jack loved the positive aura he was getting from her. There was no greater satisfaction to him than seeing the delight on her features.  
  
Serena turned towards Jack, awestruck and humbled by his compassion, and delicately kissed him. "Pinch me," she whispered in his ear, "because I must be dreaming." 


End file.
